Flower Petals Guessing Game
by Claerine
Summary: One day, an eight-year-old boy with raven hair met a girl at a small garden. Their first encounter was rather annoying for the boy cos the bored little girl would not stop pestering his peaceful reading time. Feeling really annoyed, the boy decided to challenge her in his game. Flower petals guessing game. And no one knows it's a start of a bitter sweet love story! NxM forever! XD
1. prologue

Hi there readers! This is my first GA fanfic. I read many stories for years but I never try to make one. so, I just wanna give a shot (out of boredom cos GA finally ends) :D

anyway, please give any comment or suggestion for this story! I wanna know what you think of it and I already got all the plot till this story finished.

Thank you and happy reading! :D

* * *

Summary :

One day, an eight-year-old boy with raven hair and dark red eyes met a shoulder length haired girl with pig tails at a small garden in a hospital. Their first encounter was rather annoying for the boy cos the bored little girl would not stop pestering the boy's peaceful reading time. Feeling really annoyed, the boy decided to challenge her in his game. Flower petals guessing game. With only one rule. Losers had to obey one wish from winners. And that's the start of everything.

* * *

**Prologue**

A poker faced boy with raven hair is wandering around in a hospital again. Not that he is sick or something. It is his father who got an emergency call as soon as they landed at Narita airport. Not even wasting any second to send their luggages home, He asked taxi driver to send them directly to Alice hospital. Though they could see their house on the way here. Well, it is not that his father could help it. He is the head doctor after all. It is his responsibility to treat patient who is in a verge of dying.

He sighed. _Well, at least he could've drop me first. A nine hour flight from Brisbane to Tokyo was tiring. That old man just wouldn't trust me being in the house alone cos one small accident. Such a worry wart._ (A/N: He should worry since you almost burn your house down simply because you are just boiling eggs! )

He can't stand still in emergency area or listening to children cry. Ignoring big elevator, he is walking down to first floor. Takes more time than usual. But that's what he needs. Killing some time. Arriving there, some nurses smiled and greeted him. Saying "Okaerinasai!" which in english means "Welcome home!" He simply nodded back. Didn't mean being rude. It's just the way he is.

He walks straight to a back door. It connects the hospital with a garden. Trees, benches, small flower field, swing, slide. It's all still there. More importantly, nobody is there at the moment. His face cracked a satisfied smile. Walking down to the biggest tree, he swiftly climb up, settle down on the third highest branch for a few second. Then picking something out of his backpack. A comic book. He leans his head to the tree and begins to read.

He almost reaches 107th page of the comic book when he heard a chirpy voice. He looks down and sees a girl with pig tails in white dress calling out to him.

"Hi! Whatcha doing up there?"

_How can she spot me here? Not many people can find me on this tree. Not even the old man. More importantly, shouldn't she be at school? It is still school day in Japan right? Well, whatever._

He decided to ignore her. Like he what usually does to his fan girls at school. This trick will do. Let them shout whatever they want. They will eventually get tired and give up. He flipped through the comic book and reads again.

"Is it fun up there?"

Still no answer.  
"You into your own world and couldn't hear me! It must be a yes right? I wanna climb up too."

Still ignoring.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

He snapped from the book and looks to his right side. There is no way a girl could climb up here so easily! Not in those dress. But there he sees the little girl clearly. She has petite figure. Around his age or maybe a year younger? And those innocent big brown eyes starring at the opened comic book. Looking so seriously. Trying to read the contents.

He is stunned by her looks. Big brown eyes. Chubby cheeks. Plump lips. White clear skin. _She is kind of... cute? _Although, there are few Asian or even Japanese girl among the Australian but still... it is different. He never paid attention to them. No matter what dress they are wearing or how their hair style looks like just to catch his attention. He didn't bother to take a look. Just... what this girl do to him?

"Ne... ne, What kind of book is this? I can't read it. The picture are cool though!"

Those eyes are starring straight at him. His cheeks begin to flushed. Hiding his embarrassment, he covered it with bangs and shut the book. Then, he put the best poker face he could muster.

"It's in english. What are you doing up here little girl?"

"Wanna see what you are doing of course! You seemed to have a good time here. And I am not a 'little girl' !" She poutes. Looking annoyed yet still cheerful.

_She gets angry so easily. Looks like it's fun to tease her._

"Little monkey then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am not a little monkey either!" She twitched her eyebrow and swing her arms up and down.

He barely catch her shoulder when she was about to fall. It is a serious business for children to fall from this height. No dying business. But at least it will crack a few bones or having serious head injury. His father would not be glad if this happen. And he will find out his secret hiding place as well.

"You could've fallen down! Do you wanna die?!" He raised his voice.

"Sorry." she smiled apologetically.

_Not only a monkey but also a clumsy idiot! _He huffed.

Better be safe than sorry. He throws the backpack and decided to jump down. Thinking it's too dangerous staying up there with her. He doesn't wanna know what other cases might happen in the next minutes.

He landed safely like a cat does. Then he looks up. Only to find the little girl starring down to him. Not making any movement to jump down.

"Oi, little girl! Come down here! Or are you that scared to jump down?" He smirked.

She doesn't retort back. Just starring down the ground. Looking pale and nervous. Her shoulder and arms started trembling.

_Don't tell me she can't climb down..._

"Hey, little girl! Stay still. Don't make reckless movement! I'm coming up there."

He climbs up again. Then reached a branch below to her in no time. She doesn't make a move at all. Not even when the boy is there to help her.

"Come down to this branch first." He commands

She shakes her heads hard. Those eyes are tearing up. He could hear faint sniffles.

"Don't worry. Just go down slowly. I'm here to grab you. Okay?"

"Are... are you sure?" She asked trembling with those begging puppy eyes.

"Yes. I won't let go. Now, squat down slowly. Hold you hands to the branch tight and take one foot down."

She starts following his command. She is still shaking. But somehow she trusted him. Why? Cos those alluring eyes don't waver a single bit. He meant what he said. He'll not let go.

Her feet are hanging on mid air. It seems like it is the furthest step she could take. He grab one of his hand on a nearest branch and the other one grabs her hips. Slowly, she makes her way down. And finally, they manage to land their feet on grass.

The little girl is sitting down. Sweating and panting hard. While the boy grab his backpack and settle down beside her. He unzipped the backpack and takes out a water bottle. Offering it to the girl.

The girl smiled brightly and takes the offer. Drinking down half of its content. Then, she takes a deep breath and exhales.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Wh...what?!" She looked shocked and annoyed.

"Don't go climbing up a tree when you can't get down by yourself." He said while flipping his comic book again.

"It... it's not that I can't get down. When I wanted to go down, I just realized how high it is. I've never climb a tree so high like that." She explained starring at the water bottle with pouted cheeks.

"Then, you just admitted that you are a monkey. A baby monkey to be precised." He smirked.

"I am not a baby monkey!"

"Oh? A cry-baby baby monkey?"

"A cry-baby baby monkey? Is that even a japanese word?" Looking confused when she should be angry. _What a weird girl._

"Yeah. Whatever." I continue reading.

I'm not sure if that's a correct word or not. Don't blame me. I might be a Japanese but I live almost all my life outside Japan. I am just having japanese conversation with my family or friends. Not that I can help it.

"Ne... ne, How can you understand english? I always get red marks on that subject at school."

_Ignore her. I'm trying to focus on my comic book._

"Miyako-sensei always teaches us difficult word. And she also makes us watch **Thomas and friends** when my friends are all laughing, I just stay quiet cos I don't understand a single word those trains saying. It's really hard for me!" She complaints.

_You can't understand a single word? Thomas and friends? That's for toddlers right? This girl is amazingly an idiot!_

He sighed and closes his book. Now, it's impossible for him to continue reading. His mood was off. And he is determined to get it back soon. He doesn't mind her company but she never shuts her mouth. That's the biggest problem.

"Hey, why don't you do something instead of talking? I'm trying to read something here."

"Something like what?" She asked with glimmering eyes. Seems like she wants something to do too.

" Well... I don't know. Play the swing or draw something on sand?"

"No way! It's no fun playing alone!" She pouted again.

I've to admit she is cute with that pose. It comes naturally. Unlike those fan girls make. Obviously faking it and makes me sick.

"Fine... let's play a game." He grins

"Okay! What game?"

"It's quiet popular in my school. Flower petals guessing game. Have you heard?"

She shakes her head. Looking so curious.

"It's simple. Point a flower. Guess how many petals it has. Then count together. One point every correct answer and zero point for wrong guess. Five point is the final game. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes! It's easy!" She smiles widely.

"One more thing. Final prize is losers had to obey one wish from winners. Any wish is possible." He smirked

"Okay! It sounds fun. Let's get started." She stands up and runs to the small flower field.

He also stands up and brushes his pants off. Walking there grinning. _And so far nobody beats me on this game._

"... Four.. five.. six.. seven. Yatta! I scored again. It's 4-2 now." She puts her hands up. Jumps up and down like a rabbit. While the boy looked rather annoyed and amazed.

_How can I lose to a beginner like her? And she is an idiot as well.._

"It's my turn to pick right? E tto... That one! The highest of the bunch!" She points to the furthest side.

_I can't lose this! _

"Six." He said with poker face.

"Five. Let's count, ne?" She grins happily.

They go further into the field. Stepping some stones and soil. Stains could be seen on their shoes and socks. But they don't care. They are children after all.

They grab the flower together and point on the petals.

"Let's start! One... Two... Three.. Four...Five... Yatta! I won! Hip! Hip! Hurray! Hurray!" She jumps even higher this time.

While the boy pretends not to be shocked. Keeps his cool and pretend to look bored. What a promising adult liar in the future!

"Okay.. Okay.. you won. Now, what is your wish?"

"E tto... Hmm.. " she tries hard thinking something.

"Just say it quickly!" He runs out of patient.

"E tto... I want you to..."

"Lunaaa... where are you? Let's go back! Otou-san's waiting!"

There comes a lady voice. Looking for her daughter. And for some reason this little girl seems to recognize the voice. She is nervous and starts fidgeting. It's like she wants to disappear into thin air. Then the voice comes louder.

"Lunaaaa.. where are you?"

"Sorry, I've gotta go! Okaa-san coming this way." she starts flipping her hands in panic.

_Ha! This girl really is amusing. She was acting like a baby monkey. And now acting like a chicken. What next? Eat like a pig?_

"But you haven't told your wish yet. If you don't tell me now, bad thing will happen to you."

For some reason I don't want her to go. I automatically come up with something to hold her back. I don't mind even if it was a lie.

"WHAAAT?! BAD THINGS?!" She shouts really loud than quickly cover her mouth.

_Geez! How loud can she be? It's no use to cover your mouth when you shouted that loud! _I put my hands blocking my ears.

"Then... Then... don't tell Okaa-san I was here. That would do, right?" she whispers.

"Yes."

"Ja... matta ne!" She smiled brightly. Waves her hand and runs to the opposite direction of the voice.

"Wait! I'm Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume." he shouts.

"I'm..." she wants to shout back. Saying her name.

"Lunaaaaa..."

Bad timing. The voice is just around the corner now.

"Hwaa... Gomen... Ja ne, Natsume!" She waves again and dashes back inside the hospital.

He stands still in the garden. Still looking at that girl direction. Then he is smirking. Walks back to grab his backpack and climb up the tree again. Though this time he is not reading. He just leans his head and looking up the sky.

_This year return is amusing. All these years, I finally find something interesting. I promise we will meet again, Luna._

And there goes his fifth school holiday in Japan. He can't wait to meet her again.


	2. Chapter 1 : Homecoming

Hi readers! Last time I forgot to put disclaimers for this story.. .

So here it goes...

"I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I would make another extra chaps in the manga. Put more NxM scene of course! I am not satisfied yet!" *keeps complaining till now...

Also, there might be grammar error, OOC characters and made up stuffs...

Well, have a good day and happy reading! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Noisy foot steps is coming from up stairs. And it gets louder each minutes. Not giving a single care about wooden floor squeaking sound.  
"Otou-san, ohayo!" greeted a brunette girl in blazer uniform.

a middle aged man looked up from his newspaper. He smiles and greets her back.  
"Ohayo!"

she takes a seat across him. Dropped her school bag beside her. She chants her "itadakimasu!" and starts digging her traditional japanese breakfast. Rice with grill salmon and miso soup.  
"Otou-san, where is okaa-san?"

"Yuka just left to the hospital. Oh, I just remembered. She asked you not to be late for school. Today is entrance ceremony for juniors right?" He sips his coffee.

"Don't worry. Hotaru is comming to get me."

"I know. But Mikan, do you know what time is it now?"

She turned her head. There is a big clock hangging above her.  
"Eh? It's 7.15 right?" she answered looking confused.

"Nope. I told you the battery was off yesterday.'' He showed his mobile screen to his daughter.  
''It's 7.48 am. And Hotaru-chan just left few minutes ago before you came down." He said grinning widely.

''WHAAAT?!'' Her eyes almost bulge out. ''Noooo! You could've told me earlier! She's gonna kill me! And I'm gonna be late!'' She said those long sentences and chewing food at the same time.

''Calm down. She doesn't look angry. And I almost done. I'll give you a lift. Okay?''

Her mood suddenly changed. She gulped down her tea and smiled widely.  
''Otou-san, you are the best!" She gives two thumbs up.

''Of course. Now, hurry up and put the plates in the sink. I am waiting in the car, okay?'' he folds the newspaper and put it on a table in living room.

''Be there in a minute!'' She said as she dashed to kitchen.

He is ready with his car key in hand, blazer and bag and about to wear his shoes too. When, he suddenly stopped and turns his head inside the house. He knows isn't right to yell. Moreover, it's morning time. But he still does it anyway. Rules are meant to be broken when it's necessary.  
"Mikan, Hotaru-chan asked you to bring your basketball uniform. She said the ones with bright orange color and it's a MUST!''

Mikan stopped dead on her track. Her face becomes blue and sobbing animatedly..  
_Otou-san, you need to sort out your priority when talking. I am a dead meat! Hotaru is really really mad!_

* * *

"First years, now you've officially become students of Gakuen Alice. Feel free to visit and join our school clubs. Today, they all will be demonstrating their club activities. No further schedule for today. You are dismissed'' said Kazumi Yukihira, Gakuen Alice high school principal.  
Students can finally relax from a long speech. Most of them head out to different direction. To outdoor clubs and indoor clubs or going home club.

But almost half of the first years are heading to a same direction. They are heading to indoor basketball court. It's located separately from Gakuen Alice high school building and quite far. Which is located besides middle school building. But they don't mind. After all, Gakuen Alice high school basket ball club is famous for their national championship ten years in a row. More importantly for first year girls, the boy basketball club are full of hunks. They even have exclusive fan girls club inside and outside school.

Well, it is bound to happen since years ago. But recently, those fan girls gained more member. Looking at the situation it is possible to happen. Since it's like this...

Second year twins Koko and Kitsuneme. They are famous for their outgoing and funny personality. Always lighten up mood around them And somehow, they always know what nervous girls are thinking. And that help the twins to control over situation. That makes fan girls crazy about them.  
Another second year baldy Mochiage. He is kinda a quiet guy. Rarely complaints and cares for his friends in a 'tsundere way'. His looks may not be attractive compare to others as well. But he always shows his manliness. Most of the time, he does hard physical job. Like helping girls volley team set up volley nets, helping PE teachers put heavy tools back in the storage. Little by little rumours spread and somehow, he got into the list too.

Second year megane Tobita Yuu-kun or inchou for short. He is in charge of accountant book and manager of boys club. He is also one of honors students in second year and part of student council in charge of health section. With his gentle acts and high IQ, he made it into 'most wanted boyfriend in high school' list. Six months ago, His popularity increased drastically when Hotaru asked him to take part in the club.

Second year usagi prince Nogi Ruka-sama. He is a half japanese and half french. Born with blue eyes and blond hair. He cares a lot for animals and he is also part of animal club. He managed to get permission from school to take his pet during class and often seen with his pet rabbit. That's where the fan girls gave his nickname.

Third year long hair playboy, Akira Tonochi sempai. He is well known for being #1 playboy in school. Gained after his sempai, Hayame graduated last year. Both of them agreed on two rules. 'Never date a girl more than three days and always treat girls equally'. Though many girls are broken hearted but deep down they know that he belongs to everyone.

Third year star tattoo bad boy, Tsubasa Ando sempai. His bad ass looks and crazy acts also as the current ace of the team gained him popularity. He is marked as the head of trouble maker in the club. Which he has the twins as his subordinates. Crazy and stupid ideas always pop out of his mind. Though the troubles he makes always giving every victims new embarrassing secret that they need to hide (with Hotaru as an exception). Most of his victims are Tono and Ruka.

Third year boys chaser Rui Amane sempai. He is the 'big sister' in boys basketball club. Always nags and others nickname him 'mother'. He is known as boys chaser cos he always loses control over cute boys and only boys. He never interested in cute girls no matter how cute or beautiful they are. But as 'big sister', he always gives advice to girls who wants to be beautiful. Thus, also gained him popularity among girls.

Third year vice captain Subaru sempai. Stern looks with glasses. He is one of honor students among the third years. He is also the vice president of student council. Before getting promoted, he was in charge in health section. Sometimes, he gives advice to inchou if needed. He got many admires from his capability. And not many people in school know that he is Hotaru's brother.

Third year genius captain, Shuichi Sakurano sempai. He is the genius strategy maker of the team which lead them to victory. He is also the president of student council for three years in a row as well as an honor student. Other students and teachers respect him which also gained him many admires among students as well as school staffs.

Amazingly, those ten boys are still single up until now. And no news or even a slight gossip about certain girl around them. Though no fan girls know if their idols have someone they like or not. Hotaru sure knows how to keep them in line.

Moving on...

* * *

"Here you go! Take... This!" Shout Tsubasa in his number 10 black uniform. He dunks a ball hard against a ring. The ball bounces from it and shakes for a moment.

Squeals and hand clappings can be heard from the side lines. First year boys are impressed. They know this team is strong. But watching from the sidelines are completely a different story. Fan club girls are shouting his name (with kyaaaa...) loud enough to heard from school building. They even make a big banner special for this day. 'We love GA basketball club!' and also smaller banners and fans with team members names on it. No cameras or video recorders in here though. Don't ask why. Hotaru Imai absolute rule. Thus, that dunk ends this 10 minutes game. Hotaru blows her whistle and Inchou passes drinking bottles and towels for players.

"Geez, you don't need to push yourself too hard, Tsubasa."

"I wasn't pushing it. Maybe you are getting old, Tono" He retorted back with a sly smile.

"What are you saying about this 'old' stuff again?! We're the same age!"

"Says the one who is dating a 25-year-old woman."

"Hey, she is a cutie you... wait... How did you know about this again?!" Tono gets up from the bench and looking at Tsubasa unbelievably. He even points his finger on him.

"We know everything sempai~" said the twins grinning evilly.

"You two...! Come here you little mind readers!"

Tono wanted to strangle them for saying such a personal secret again. But one sentence from Hotaru managed to send shivers to his spine.

"Anybody wants to see a 25-year-old woman with long black hair and green eyes? I've got a picture here."

Tono dashes to Hotaru and snatched the photo. His eyes widen in shock. It's indeed a picture of his current girlfriend. An office lady in her super sexy black suite.

"Okay, boys. Now you guys need to settle down to that sidelines." Hotaru ignores a squatting Tono and points at an empty side across her. Nobody there. Totally safe from fan girls grasp. She doesn't want her team members to die before winning official matches, right?

"And I need the girls to be ready on court now!" She blows her whistle.

Ten girls line up in the middle of the court. Five girls in white and five in orange. Hotaru is talking to a girl in orange. The girl seems pleading on something by bowing so many times. Hotaru ignores her. Inchou is holding the ball looking quite nervous. He debates with himself whether he needs to be quiet or reconcile these girls.

Meanwhile with the first year spectators...

"Hey, I don't know this school also have girl basketball team." Said a boy

"Me neither. I thought they only have boys team?" Said another boy beside him.

"You guys don't know? They just formed last year. And guess what? They snatched the championship title from Kiraseki Gakuen." Informed a girl excitedly.

"Kiraseki Gakuen?! That famous girls school?! Wait! How many years since Kiraseki Gakuen held that title?"

"It was supposed to be their 17th but Yukihira sempai changed history."

" Yukihira sempai?"

"Mikan Yukihira sempai. She is the girl who is talking to Imai sempai." the girl is pointing to a begging girl and a short haired girl.

* * *

"Mou... Hotaru! I'm really sorry, okay? I promise I won't be late again. So please let me off from this uniform." she bowed and claps her hands.

Hotaru still ignores her while sorting out huge pile of club member register forms.

"Mou... Hotaru!" now she pouts and she keeps pestering her non stop. Until Hotaru snapped. She takes out a weird looking hand glove out of nowhere and begins knocking her. And soon they are playing tag.

"They are still at it again?" asked Misaki Harada while holding a broom. Third year with shoulder length pink hair. They are in the middle of cleaning court duty.

"Ha..ha.. I guess they are." chuckled Yuri Miyazono. Third year girl with unexpectedly women attractiveness skill. With Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki as an exception.

"Well, somebody make them stop! It's been hours and I had enough. Inchou, do something about it!" yells a second year girl with perm hair, Sumire Shoda.

"Uhm... well... " Inchou stares at them and then back at a Sumire's angry face. Then look at those girls and Sumire again. One second... three seconds... ten seconds... thirty seconds.. Sumire is ready to blow up.

"Inchou!"

And now she yells with her demon mask on. Poor Inchou is sobbing on the floor.

Tono sighed. Already used to these kind of scene.

"This is getting nowhere... Hey, Rui! Where are Subaru and Sakurano?"

"I think they have student council meeting. Didn't they say so yesterday? Coz I haven't seen them." said Rui while reading a magazine.

"You! Stop reading and start cleaning!" Tsubasa gives him a smack on his head.

Rui rubbed his head. But he isn't angry. In fact, his eyes lit up. Shinning with stars.

"What is it Tsubasa? Are you jealous over these guys on magazine? Don't worry! You are still the best among all!" Rui jumps few metres high. Open his arms wide. Ready to give him a bear hug. Tsubasa dogde it and run away.

"Stay away you creep!"

"Don't be embarrassed!" Rui keeps hunting him down. Another tag game on court.

"I see... Come to think of it, where is Ruka-pyon? He didn't come either."

"He is absent today. He said he is picking up a friend at Narita airport~" said the twins. Sweeping floor with synchronized movement.

"A friend? Who is it?"

They both shrugged.

* * *

06.19 pm at Narita Airport...

"Okaeri. How is your flight?" asked Ruka while helping him with his extra luggage.

"Long and Boring as usual. Sorry to make you wait, Ruka."

"It's okay. Long delay rarely happens. I wonder what was going on."

"No idea."

"Anyway, have you had dinner? Mom made lots of japanese food."

"Great! I'm bored with those European food. Makes me sick." said a boy with disgusted expression behind his poker face.

"It's been five years but you haven't changed a bit, Natsume." Ruka chuckled at his friend poker face. He knows how to read his childhood friend's expression better than anyone else.

"Same goes to you." He made a small smile.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.. Since I have lots of free time now, I think I will update soon.. anyway, Thanks to Mitsuru Hyuuga, .3975 and guest who marked my story as followed and favorites. And also thanks for the review.

And don't worry... it's an NxM pairing. You will know what really happened in the end of this story.. ^.^

(A/N: For readers who doesn't know what tsundere is.. well, it's kinda hard to explain. But basically, it's a person who cares deeply about certain person but refuse to admit the feelings. Be it love or friendship.)


	3. Chapter 2 : A New Student

Hi readers! I wanna warn you guys about this story. This story might have lots of basketball game or match in the future. I will try my best to put more drama instead of focusing on the match. I will also describe the match as good as possible. Why basketball? Coz I'm a fan of Kuroko no Basketball and I read many KnB fanfic too :D

Have a good day and happy reading! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Lots of second and third year students (most of them are boys) are gathering in front of a huge information board. Try to sneak into the front and search of their names on board. This happen every year. While the first years are too afraid to approach human wall. So, they just wait for their sempais to finish their business.

"Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan! Ohayo." Greeted Inchou. He still has his school bag on his shoulder. A rare sight for both of them since Inchou always come earlier.

"Inchou, Ohayo!" Mikan replied with her usual bright smile while Hotaru nooded with her deadpan face and continue typing on her laptop.

"Huff..." Inchou sits down beside Mikan. He put down his school bag and wipe his sweat away with a handkerchief.

"Wow! You have PE so early in the morning? That's so unlikely of you, Inchou."

"That's not it Mikan-chan. I've to send Akemi to primary school building. It's her first year so she's afraid." Inchou explained about her little sister. Their parents are always working overseas so Inchou gladly takes care of her.

"By the way, I don't know which class for me this year. I'm gonna check for awhile." Inchou is ready to get up from his seat. He's prepared for a fight against human wall.

"You are in 2-B same class as perm hair, her follower (read: Wakako Usami) and the twins." says Hotaru not looking away from her laptop.

"Eh? How do you know that Hotaru-chan?" asked Inchou looking surprised.

"It's in here." Hotaru points on her laptop. Inchou sees the screen then his jaw drop and his glasses falls down a few centimeter.

"Hotaru-chan.. are you... hacking our school database?" asked Inchou nervously and adjusted his glasses back.

"Not if I know the username and password."

"Ha..ha..ha.. That's Hotaru for you!" Mikan is about to hug her.

_How can you said that when your uncle is the principal?_ Inchou said mentally.

"Hug me and I'll move you to another class." Hotaru said with her icy glare.

_Is that even possible?_ Shouts Inchou in his mind and sweat drop.

"Hotaru! You are such a meanie!" Mikan pouts and keeps complaining while Inchou is comforting her again.

Hotaru is already used to this. It's the best way to ignore her childhood friend in this state. She keeps on typing something. Then stop. She looks at those information on the screen. And then she smiled evilly. Ideas begins popping in her mind. There is portrait picture of a boy with raven hair and dark red eyes.

Name: Natsume Hyuga

Class: 2-A

Status: Transfer student from French

Background status: Honor student, excel in sports. So far, not joining any clubs.

* * *

"Okay class! Settle down." says a male teacher with long blond hair. Students stop chanting and go back to their seats.

"I'll be you homeroom teacher this year. I know you all probably know my name but let's not skip the introduction part, okay?" He winks. He takes a chalk and begins writing his name.

"Hey, Hotaru. It's Naru-sensei this year." Whispers Mikan to her back. But Hotaru isn't paying attention and continue doing something to a weird looking machine with screwdriver.

"I am Narumi L. Anju. You all can call me Naru-sensei. I am a Leo, 27 years old. My birthday in on 10th August. I'll responsible teaching you Japanese language. And presents are welcome on my birthday! So don't forget about it, ne?" He smiled widely.

"Naru-sensei, can I give you a frog as your present? I've lots at home." says a boy who literally breed frogs at home.

"Eh? Frog? Animal toys?" Narumi still smiling.

"No, Kouga has dozens at home. I have to dodge every jumping frog when I came to his house. He also has three on his bed." explained a boy sat next to him. Other students are giving Kouga ideas on whom will adopt his pets.

"Uhm... maybe you can give it to Jinno-sensei? I heard he's a frog fan." says Narumi with pale face. Truth to be told, he had enough seeing frogs since his high school days. Being stuck with Jinno from that time till now is already a disaster.

"Anyway class.. settle down." He raised his voice. And the class is quiet again.

"It's not only me who is going on the introduction. Let's not be rude to our new transfer student. Natsume-kun, you may come in now."

A tall boy walks in from an opened door. His raven hair is messy. His wearing a uniform except his shirt is tucked out and no tie around his neck. He looks hot in those get up. He's now facing all students. Glaring to be exact. Chills are going down to the boys spine. As for the girls (read: except Mikan and Hotaru), they all have hearts on their eyes and doki-doki sound emitted from their beating heart.

"This is Natsume Hyuga. He'll be in our class. He's an honor student and just got back from French. But don't worry, he can speak japanese very well. Guys, please be nice to him. Any question?"

Almost all girls squeals. Shocking the boys, Mikan and Narumi. They all have same thoughts in their mind. _Not only good looking but also a genius._ Well, being an honor student in Alice Academy can be considered a genius. Of course, they have to excel in tests given by school. With benefits of no school fee, additional pocket money, other special facilities and special rules for them. But there is also a limited number of honor students every year with maximum capacity of three. With the new transfer student, all second year's honor student are occupied. Inchou, Hotaru (bother to take the tests because of benefits) and Natsume. While third year still have one vacant room.

Hands shot straight up from girls. Many of them at the same time. Narumi has predicted that this might happen. He tried his best to control the situation.

"okay students..one by one. Let's start from Izumi-chan." Narumi chooses a girl with long straight black hair. You can see hearts and pink aura floating around her.

She beams excitedly. Really happy to be chosen first. She hopes it leaves deep impression to him. While other girls frowned. Feeling envious of her.

with her overly cute acts and slight blush on her cheeks, she asked "Natsume-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

The question follows by stares from all girls in class. If the twins were here, they would hear a big "I hope not!" chanting. While the asked boy stay silent and glares at them. And if glares could kill, half of the students in class would turn into roasted human seconds ago. Sadly, that glare didn't affect the girls.

Narumi can sense a killing aura emitted from his new student. He better do something if he doesn't want to attend funerals in the near future.

"Izumi-chan, that question is kinda private. I think Natsume-kun is bothered by it. Let's asked other question, ne?" says Narumi nervously.

"But sensei, I think other girls here also want to know about it. Right girls?" says another girl with long wavy hair named Mayumi. Other girls also nodded in agreement. Their eyes looked so determined.

Okay. Narumi got the message. Another fan club is forming soon. And he doesn't know how to deal with fan club girls. Once, he tried to save a defenseless Inchou from fan girls chase but he ended up being step and hit (unintentionally) by them. Glad thing, Hotaru started hanging out around Inchou. Giving him more protection.

Narumi turns to his left side and stares at him. Hoping his new student will give him a hand. But Natsume ignores his message. Didn't even borther to look at him.

Being ignored in this tight situation feels awful. But who knows? Today is Narumi's lucky day. A hero comes and save him. He made a mental note to give him some credit later.

"Ano... Minna-san.."

Now everyone in class is starring at Ruka. He is standing up and looking at everyone.

"Natsume doesn't like his privacy being questioned like that. I am sorry but I hope all of you will understand." He bowed politely.

And then an unexpected event happens. All of the girls turn obedient and says "Hai... Ruka-sama~." with more flowers and hearts floating around the class. But you guys are wrong if you assume the questioning session has stopped. It changed direction..

"If Ruka-sama said that, does it mean you met Natsume-sama before?" One of the over excited girls asked. She even added 'sama'.

Before Ruka can answer that another question pop out.

"Does Natsume-sama is related to you Ruka-sama? Cousins perhaps?"

"Ruka-sama... Ruka-sama... ~" asked those girls non stop. Ruka can feel his head starts spinning.

Meanwhile for those who doesn't interested taking part in questing session...

"Ne, Hotaru. Why the girls are asking Ruka-pyon like crazy?" asked Mikan looking at Ruka pitifully. Now she didn't bother to whisper since the class is in chaos.

"They are interested in Hyuga obviously." says Hotaru not giving a glance.

"Really? What's so good about that guy? We just met him today and it's for the first time" asked Mikan looking confused about this situation.

Hotaru stops working. She finally looks at Mikan with deadpan expression for few seconds. Then she sighed.

"Mikan, you need to grow up." then she resumes working.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean? Ne... Hotaruuuu..!"

Hotaru doesn't give further explanation. Even if she explains it to Mikan,with that brain state of hers, she won't be able to understand.

* * *

Time skip to club activities after school~...

The usual shoes squeaking sound against wooden floor and bouncing ball can be heard. Lots of sporty shouts and foot steps fill Gakuen Alice basketball gym. The boys team are having practice games and the girls are doing warm ups.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Inchou are still skimming through hundreds of new members register forms. Hotaru is responsible for girls team while Inchou for boys. From those pile of papers, Hotaru only find three members whom are decent enough to join the club. Is not about experience or skill in basketball. It's about the motive. Many girls are joining the club coz they simply want to approach boys team. And she won't allow it.

Hotaru sighed. She separates those three forms and put it in a file. As for the rest... She takes out a huge cardboard (with wheels?) out of nowhere. Put them all in. Then carry it outside and burn them (with matches eventhough it's not allowed to bring one to school) to ashes. Inchou and the rest of the team watch her with big sweat drops.

Few minutes later, their coach arrived. He was busy helping clubs activities in college awhile ago. He enters the gym wearing casual plain white shirt and long dark blue pants with sport shoes. Misaki who is facing entrance door notices him.

"Hey, guys! Shinki-sempai is here!"

All of them stop their activities and gather around him. They all looked excited.

"Sempai, What's up? It's been along time since we last saw you." says Tono smiling while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"It's all because you were on school holiday. And it's 'Shinki-sensei'." he corrected him.

"But you just graduated two years ago. Basically you are still our sempai and we are your kouhai." says Tsubasa grinning innocently. Shinki sighed. It's no used arguing with them.

"Enough about that. Why don't we start practicing? Is everyone present here?" asked Shinki.

"Subaru and Sakurano are having student council meeting. They will come late." Inform Rui.

Shinki nods in approval. "Anyone else?"

"Uhm.. Ruka-pyon isn't here though." says Mikan looking around her teamates.

"He's showing Natsume-kun the school club activites~" inform the twins.

"He's now showing Hyuga science club activity. Not that he's interested in joining any of them yet." says Hotaru who just got back from burning forms.

_How do you know something you don't even see?!_ Shout all of them in their minds. Except the twins.

"I have my ways." she replied while dusting ashes from her skirt.

_Are you in the same group as the twins?!_

Shinki cough to catch their attention. They all snap from it.

"Okay, guys. Let's not waste more time and start practicing." Shinki claps hands signaling them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Still not interested in joining school clubs, Natsume?"

"Nope." he said with the usual poker face.

"I see. So far, I have shown you swimming club, literature, archery, science, volley, badminton, tennis and soccer." Ruka says while counting the clubs they have been visiting secretly. By any means, no one found out that two hottest boys just around the corner.

"How about basketball club. It's the club I'm joining as well."

"Basketball? Since when did you start joining sport club?" Natsume asked rather surprised. He knows that his best friend isn't a sport-guy-type.

"I joined last year. It's pretty fun. Come on, I'll show you. This time we don't need to hide."

* * *

End of Chapter 2. I'm sorry. No much development of NxM yet. But there will be one on the next chap!

Thanks to girltiger1011, strawbelle, Aritella, mooshy3712 who marked my story as followed and favorites. And also thanks for the review XD


	4. Chapter 3 : Mix Match Troubles

Good day readers! To be honest, I wasn't planning on updating today but I just received a really bad news. One of my lecturer passed away today. Though I just visited him last Wednesday.. TT^TT

So, I am dedicating this chapter specially for you, Chef... Thank you for everything you have taught us... May God always be with you...

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tsubasa, pass!"

Tsubasa turns to his left and see Tono waving at him. Rui's guarding him. Tono's running around trying to get pass his guarding.

_No choice!_

Tsubasa passes the ball to Tono. It landed perfectly on his hand. He's dribbling the ball for a while then pass it to Hiromi. A purple haired second year student with average height. He did a lay up and scores a basket.

"Nice one, Hiromi!" Tono ruffles his hair. The boy grins.

"Nice defense, Mochiage-kun. You managed to hold Tsubasa-sempai back!" shouts Yuu from the side line. He changed the score board. 22-19. Shinki nodded in agreement. He blows a whistle to resume the game.

while the boys are having practice match on the first court, the girls are practicing their free throws and lay ups on the second court. Which located just beside the first court with nets as separator.

Sumire is queuing up behind Misaki. Waiting for her turn to get a ball. She used her time to watch boys game.

"They are in good condition today." muttered Sumire.

Misaki heard her kouhai. She glances to take a peek. She has to agree with her. They all have serious expression even though it's just a practice. She's about to give a comment when she looks at Sumire. She's looking at a certain someone. Misaki follows her. And... It's the sandy haired boy. One of the twins. Kokoroyomi!

Anyone would think that Sumire's just focusing on his play. But if you look at her carefully, her eyes said otherwise. It's beyond admiration. Something like... Love?

All right! Today, Misaki just confirmed something. For once, she thinks her kouhais, namely : Sumire and Koko, are the best fighting buds ever. Ever since they met for the first time in third year of primary school.

That day, Koko transferred to Gakuen Alice. He wasn't a social type so it was hard for him to make friends. Moreover, he moved in the second semester. He always kept quiet all day. Some of his classmates were trying to talk to him but he didn't reply back. In the end, those guys gave up. Some of them started bullying him. Kicking his table, pushing him around, taking his books.

It happened for days until Sumire, who was in the same class as him couldn't take it anymore. She went to his seat and bang her palms against his table. Koko just stared at her with blank face. Sumire glared at him and began shouting. Shocking people around them.

"What's the matter with you?!"

Koko still refused to reply. He still stared Sumire with blank face. Making Sumire angrier.

"Why can't you be angry when you're being bullied?! Just watching you doing nothing makes me angry!" she glared harder. Koko still had blank stares on her.

"Can't you say a word for once?! I'm not a freaking mind reader here!" Sumire frustrately shouted. She bang her palms again.

still no answer...

"Are you mute or something?"

cicadas sounds can be heard... Sumire snapped.

"Your parents are crazy! Who would enroll a mute child to a normal school?! They are so heartless!"

Murmurs were coming out from people who heard their conversation. Some mocked Koko. But most of the comment were same as Sumire. The bullies gave insult to Koko's parents. It continued till they heard a soft 'snap' sound.

They quiet down and looked at the 'snap' sound source. It was from Koko. He was facing his table. Then he suddenly looked up. 'normal' smile replaced his blank face. He grabed his table with two hands and threw it. It flipped up side down. Followed by his shouting.

"SHUT UP!" as he chased those bullies with books on his hands. And began throwing it to them. His expression scared the bullies. Well, who would chase people with 'smiling' face while throwing books at the same time?

Other students were watching the scene with amusement. Some praised Koko. That changed people's opinion on him. Sumire gave a small relieved smile.

The case were quite famous. Students from other class and different building knew about the ruckus. Teachers took control of situation. Making the bullies apologized to him. Since that day, nobody dared to bully Koko. He actually gained his first friend. Kitsuneme from different class. And also since that day, Koko (with help of Kitsuneme) begins to pick a fight with Sumire. From a simple insult and teasing acts turns into a cat-and-mouse game. Not that anyone knows the reason.

Misaki smiles. She pats her kouhai.

"Sumire, he might burn if you keep staring at him so much."

"WHA...WHAAT?! I... I wasn't staring at Koko!" shouted Sumire. She blushed hard.

"Koko? I didn't say his name, did I?" Misaki still patting her head. Grinning innocently.

"Knock it off, Misaki-sempai!" she blused even harder. She slaps her hand away.

"Okay.. Okay.. Sorry.." Misaki tries hard to control her laughter.

Hotaru notices the ruckus from afar. She blows her whistle. Making them paying attention.

"Misaki-sempai is right. You could've made a big hole on him." said Hotaru with her usual deadpan face.

"For the last time, I was not starring at him, Hotaru!"

The girls smirk. They also got the message. Watching a blushing Sumire is a rare sight. Every girls there except Mikan. She looked confused like an innocent child. Big question marks pop out on her head.

As for the boys who are now having a break..

"What happen there? Are they having a quarrel?" asked Tsubasa wiping his sweat away.

"No idea. But I think they're having fun." said Yuuya. A third year student with jet black hair and slanted black eyes.

"Maybe it's about Koko? I think somebody said your name during game." said Tono.

Koko turns to see the other court. Over there, Sumire is still arguing with the girls over something. Her face looks like a steam crab.

The boys are waiting for Koko's answer. Koko turns back to them with his usual 'normal' smiling face.

"You guys heard it wrong." he said then adjusting his shoe lace.

"Really? But, I..." Tono is about to retort back when somebody enter the court.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. How's it going?" Ruka greeted them.

The boys turn to the entrance door. There stands Ruka with his casual sport clothes. Red shirt and black basketball shorts and a sport bag hanging on his shoulder. And another boy with raven hair. Ruka walks to Shinki and apogized for being late. Shinki just nodded.

"Hey, what's taking you so long? We just had fun! And you missed it!" says Tsubasa. He bumped Ruka's shoulder gently.

"Sorry, Tsubasa-sempai. I was showing Natsume around." He smiled apologitecaly.

"Natsume? Oh, you mean the new transfer student." Yuuya joins the conversation.

"Yes. I actually brought him here." Ruka points at Natsume. He's standing by the entrance door. Examining the basketball court.

"Wow. He's quite tall." Tono commented.

"Yeah. Is he good?" asked Tsubasa.

"Well, He is. In fact, Natsume is good at any sports."

"Really? It's great if he can join the club!"

"Yeah. Actually, I've been persuading him to join any clubs. But, he isn't interested."

"Well, let's make him feel interested then!" exclaimed Tsubasa excitedly.

"Yeah! How about ask him to play a game now?" suggests Hiromi.

"But it's the girls turn to play~" informed the twins.

"Eh? No way!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Shinki-sempai is preparing the match~" they are pointing at the second court. Over there, Shinki is dividing the girls into two team.

"GAAH! Let me have a talk with sempai!" Tsubasa zoomed out in seconds.

"Wait, Tsubasa-sempai! I haven't asked him yet!" Ruka tried to reach his sempai but he only grabbed thin air.

Ruka just sighed when he saw his sempai is talking excitedly. He is even pointing at Natsume. The super sensitive guy seems to realized it. He walks to Ruka side.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry, Natsume. Tsubasa-sempai is asking Shinki-sempai so you can play in a game."

"Ruka-pyon, maybe you can start introducing us first?" asked a happily grinning Rui. Looks like he found another cute guy. But his flowery-aura soon withered. A glare from Natsume answers the question. Rui doesn't find him cute anymore.

"Sempai, please drop the 'pyon' part." Ruka sighed. Correcting him for the thousands times. "Anyway guys, this is Natsume Hyuga, my childhood friend. We met in France years ago."

"Natsume, this is Akira Tonochi-sempai, Rui Amane-sempai, Yuuya Kouga-sempai, our manager and accountant Inchou, Mochiage, Hiromi, Koko and Kitsuneme." Ruka points at the boys. " and that's Tsubasa-sempai and Our coach, Shinki-sempai." He points at the him. "And also..." Ruka is searching for his captain and vice captain.

"Sakurano-sempai and Subaru-sempai are having a meeting. They will come late." Informed Hiromi.

"I see. Well, Sakurano-sempai is our captain and Subaru-sempai is the vice captain. Both of them are also the president and vice president of the student council."

Natsume nodded at the given information.

"I will introduce you to the girls later. Don't worry, they aren't those 'fan girls' type." Ruka added before Natsume flinches.

The boys greet with a simple "Yo!" or "Nice to meet you!" while Natsume replied with a simple nod

"So, how about it? You want to play? I have a spare shirt and shorts in my bag. But no shoes. Sorry." said Ruka with apologetical smile.

"Not a bad idea. I'm in." Natsume heard from Ruka that his team is the strongest in Japan. He wants to check it out himself.

"Okay, I'll get the clothes. You can change in the boys locker room. It's fan girls free area!" Ruka points at a door inside the gym.

Ruka gives the clothes to Natsume. He immediately heads to locker room. While he's changing, Tsubasa comes back with a big grin on his face. Shinki and the girls follow behind him.

"Guys, we're having a mix match fir the boys and girls! Cool right?" Inform Tsubasa happily.

"So, where is this new transfer student?" Shinki asked glancing around.

"Natsume's in locker room. Changing his uniform."

"Okay then. Just as Tsubasa said. We're having a mix match for twenty minutes. This is our first time but there is no harm in trying. If there is, it'll be Tsubasa's fault."

"Hey! How can it be my fault?! I was just giving ideas and you're the one who approved it!" Tsubasa protested but nobody seems to care .

"Okay guys! Divide into two groups. White team : Tsubasa as the captain. Followed by: Rui, Yuuya, Koko, Mochiage, Mikan, Sumire, Wakako, Yura. Red team: Yuri as the captain. Followed by: Tono, Hiromi, Misaki, Kitsuneme, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko." said Shinki reading from a piece of paper.

Hotaru and Inchou began distributing uniforms. The twins are hugging each other. Sobbing animatedly because they are gonna be enemies. Anna and Nonoko are chatting happily coz they are on the same side. Tsubasa tries to stay away as far as possible from a flowery-aura-Rui. Sumire and Wakako complaints about the soon-to-be-tough-match. Because their captain and vice captain are enemies (read: Yuri and Misaki). While Mikan tries to comfort them. Reassuring them it's gonna be fine.

"Guys, you have five minutes to prepare. Now, please go to your own bench." Said Shinki pointing at the benches behind him.

* * *

On the left side bench, White team...

"All right, so guys... I've decided on our starter players. Yuuya, Mochiage, Mikan, Sumire and me, will go first. The rest, prepare yourself during member change. Any objection?"

All of them shake their head. Well... except Rui... =.=;

"Objection! Why can't I go first? That way, Tsubasa and I can play together! Yuuya, change with me!" Shouts Rui complaining.

"No way! I wanna be starters too!" said Yuuya stubbornly. Rui snapped. He tries to chew Yuuya's head. While Yuuya is trying hard to make him get off. And finally, Tsubasa's turn to snap.

"Stop it you idiot boys chaser! We're trying to win a match here! If you and I are on the same court, you might do stupid things. And we'll end up losing!"

"NO, I WON'T!" Yells Rui. He lets Yuuya go. Poor Yuuya has to deal with disgusting saliva on his hair. Mikan get a towel. Helping her sempai to clean his hair.

"YES, YOU WILL!" Yells Tsubasa back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

And that goes on... Mochiage and Inchou (who heard the ruckus) are trying to separte those two. Koko is laughing at them. Sumire is yelling at Koko for not helping Mochiage. Wakako sighed. Wondering how on earth they're gonna win with this kind of team. And Yura is busy with her special warm up dance..

* * *

On the right side bench, Red team...

Natsume has a brief warm up and introduction with Yuri, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko. Then, they start their strategy meeting.

"Natsume-kun, I need to know your position so we can decide our starter players." asked Yuri.

"I'm all rounder. Anything is fine with me."

"Yuri-sempai, please put Natsume for offense. It's his best position." Ruka suggested.

"Good. That's a relieved. At least our offense power isn't falling behind. So, we'll count on you four, Misaki, Hiromi-kun, Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun." the four nodded

"And for starters, I've decided on Tono-kun, Kitsuneme-kun, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun and me. Misaki, you're our second hand in command. Please observe the game and decide on member change"

"Sure! Leave it to me!"

" Tono-kun, Kitsuneme-kun and I, will focus on deffense. I'm sure white team will put Tsubasa-kun, Mikan-chan and Yuuya-kun at the same time. You two, please try your best to score as many points as possible. And beware of Tsubasa-kun and Mikan-chan. They're gonna be a big threat. That's all from me. Any question?" They all shake their heads.

"Okay! Let's do our best, Team!" said Yuri.

"Red team, Fight!" yell them at the same time.

Five minutes isn't over yet but five players of red team are ready to go. Yuri glances at their opponent team. Taking a peek on their starters. But... their team are in chaos (referring to Tsubasa-Rui and Koko-Sumire fight).

"What on earth are they doing?" Yuri asked sweat drop and blinking several times.

"Let them be. Let them be." says Misaki waving her hand. Smiling innocently.

"You brat! Stop laughing! Come back here!" Yelled Tono to a certain fox face boy. He's replacing his twins who's being strangled by Sumire.

Natsume stands silent on court. Watching all those weird events around him. He has to admit that it's his first time meeting such a bunch of noisy weird people (but not fan girls). All gathered in one place.

"What a weird club." said Natsume bluntly.

"It's certainly is. But they're all good friends of mine. You'll get use to them in no time."

Natsume sighed. "You're not convincing at all, Ruka-pyon." He smirks.

"Not you too, Natsume! Don't call me with 'pyon'!"

* * *

Skipping on how Shinki explodes and making all of them (including Natsume?) run 10 laps...~

Now, let us resume on the match...

Inchou are responsible for score board. Hotaru is recording the game. Shinki stands in the middle of the court with basketball on his right hand. Ten players line up in the middle. Five against five. Bowing to each other and wish them to have a good game.

Red team sends Tono as the jumper and White team sends Mochiage.

"Are you guys ready?" Shinki asks both team. They all nodded. Taking posisitions.

Shinki nodded. Then he throws the ball up high. Both Tono and Mochiage jump really high. But Mochiage jumped a few centimeters higher. He managed to get the ball. And passes it Yuuya.

"Tch!" Tono flinched.

"Nice, Mochiage!" says Yuuya. He dribbles the ball and managed to pass Kitsuneme. Then, he has to face Tono.

Seconds have passed but there is no sign Yuuya can win against Tono defense. No wasting anymore time, Yuuya pass it to ball swiftly land on his hand. He dribbles for a while. Looking for an opening at Yuri's defense. Then, he managed to find one and pass her. He shot the ball. It goes in without touching the net. First two points for White team!

"Nice one, Tsubasa-sempai!" exclaimed Mikan. Tsubasa smiles and give a high five to her. Then, they goes back to their area for defense.

Shinki blows a whistle to resume the game. Kitsuneme gets the ball and passes it to Yuri. As a Point Guard, she has to calm her team down and take control of situation.

"Okay guys, stay calm and get a basket." says Yuri. She dribbles the ball to enemies' area. Facing Sumire's defense. Then, Yuri makes a pass to Ruka.

There Ruka has a one-on-one match with Tsubasa. Seconds pass and Tsubasa managed to get the ball. He passes the ball to the now running Mikan. Tono tried to catch up but he fails. Mikan did a lay up and scores.

"Nice, Mikan!" shout her teammates. She grins then gives a peace sign pose.

The ten of them get back to their position. When the Red team goes back into their area, Natsume and Ruka walked past Mikan. Natsume muttered something.

"That midget is quite fast."

Ruka and Mikan froze. Also the rest of Red team who heard it. They froze with different meaning. Ruka is very nervous. Looking back and forth. While Mikan is shaking in anger.

"YOU! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A MIDGET!" she shouts angrily. Pointing at Natsume. Shocking everybody there. Ruka cursed silently. He forgot to warn Natsume about this matter.

To be honest, it is a fact. Mikan is a midget. Though she refuses to acknowledge the fact. Her height is only 151,2 cm (doesn't wanna cut the 0,2). Being the shortest in high school division is a tough call. But nobody dares to talk about it once she starts yelling and throwing things.

Yelling session like now...

"That's a fact. Or you prefer shorty?" asks Natsume with his usual poker face.

That makes things worse. Others go to shock mode. Jaw hanging wide open.

"YOU!" Mikan wants to strangle this cocky newbie to death.

But Shinki's whistle managed to stop her.

"White number 11 and Red number 14, Technical foul!"

That's Mikan and Natsume uniform number.

"Whaa..? But sempai, you heard him! It isn't my fault!"

"If this was an official match, I'd sent you out immediately. Or you haven't learned anything from your previous games?"

This happened many times last year. Hotaru had to threaten her so she can ignore those comments..

"I... I'm sorry." She bowed. Others sighed in relieved. At least, this game won't turn into a dodge ball game.

"Good, it better not."

Mikan walks back to her teammates. She takes a glance of him. Glaring to be exact. There, Natsume grins victoriously.

_You're so gonna get it! I'm gonna kill you! _Mikan fumes in anger. Flames comes out around her. The White team back away and sweat drop.

The match starts again with Red team ball. Yuri is attacking White team. Facing Mochiage. But Sumire manages to steal the ball.

"Sumire, pass!" shouts Mikan. She is running a head.

Sumire made a long pass. Mikan took it. Dribbling it to the opponent's area.

"Go, Mikan!" yells Tsubasa.

Tono cursed silently. He is one of the fastest in team. With his current position now (near the net) he won't be able to catch up.

To anyone surprise, Natsume managed to block Mikan fast attack. The two of them are having one-on-one match.

"Not bad shorty." Natsume smirks

"Shut it, cocky face!"

She is using her agility trying to pass him. It's a tough match. Both of them don't give a slight opening. But being the shorty, give Mikan advantage. She squats down a little and runs as fast as she can. That startled him. But Mikan made a mistake. She stepped on Natsume shoe lace and he turned around at the same time. It happened so fast that Mikan doesn't have time to yell. Resulting both of them fall on the ground.

Other rush to them. Making sure they are fine. But an unxpecting event happens (again?)

Natsume is laying on top of Mikan. No full body. At least half of his body is on top of her tiny figure. But the problem lies on his hand. It's on Mikan's chest.

Others froze coz of this awkward position. Nobody stands near them. Natsume gets up casually. Leaving a shock Mikan on the floor. Few seconds later, she snapped out of it and stands up quickly. Blushing madly but unable to say a thing. Anger and shame are happening at the same time.

"I was wrong. You aren't a shorty. But a kid. With that flat chest of yours." He said out loud with a poker face.

KABOOOM! That's the sound of Mikan erupting volcano. Others back away and decide to take cover. Including Shinki. Hotaru is in her cocoon from who knows when.

"YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Shouts Mikan throwing all balls in the court on him.

* * *

(A/N: for those who doesn't know what technical foul is, it is a rule penalized as a foul which does not involve physical contact during the course of play between opposing players on the court)

End of chapter 3... Promise fulfilled. With an extra of KokoXSumi..

I literally poured everthing on my mind for this chap. it turned out to be a looooong one. Sorry if there are mistakes in this chap coz I have not re-read it again. Feel free to point out my mistake.

Anyway, It's Luna's turn to show up on the next chap, don't you guys agree?

I'd like to thank bluewars1997, CrimsonPrincess14, mooshy3712, Eka19, Katsuya Sakura Chan, Gutenwik who reviewed, marked my story as followed or favorites! And also to the other readers out there!

Till we meet again on the next update...


	5. Chapter 4 : A New Member

Good day readers! I just recovered from my mourn days... And now I'm feeling pissed off. Coz I informed the bad news to my friend who was also taught by him (my late lecturer). But guess what? He didn't show any concern at all (not even truly interested). No condolence words are coming out of his mouth till now! What a heartless person he is! I'm wondering should I still consider him as a **_friend_**?

Tbh, I don't like cursing people. So, I put all my anger into writing this chapter. Distracting me from cursing him any longer... *sighed

Anyway, I'm sorry for blabbering those stuff. Please enjoy this chapter... *bows deeply

**Disclaimers : "I'll never own Gakuen Alice. This will forever belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei."**

I only own this story and few characters... Including grammar error, OCCness and typos...

Enjoy...~

* * *

Chapter 4

"YOU! BAKA HENTAI! WHY YOU JOIN OUR CLUB?!" shouted Mikan furiously pointing at Natsume. Somehow she managed to cross fan girls human wall.

That draws attention from people in cafeteria. Especially the fan girls. Ruka is panicking a little. He tries to calm her down. While Natsume does nothing. He stares at her for a moment before answering..

"Not my choice. Why don't you ask that best friend of yours? And FYI, I'm an honor student. Not a baka like you. Let's go Ruka." he looks irritated for some reason.

"Wait, Natsume..."

Natsume walks away leaving a gaping Mikan alone. The fan girls demanding answers from Mikan. Not that she will answer while her brain is in buffering state. People inside cafeteria are murmuring. Not long after that two girls running to her direction. Pushing their way in.

"Mikan-chan, please clam down." says Anna.

"It isn't good for a girl yelling like that. Come on. Hotaru-chan's looking for you." adds Nonoko. They finally catch up with her.

Mikan snapped out after hearing Hotaru's name. She's shaking in anger.

"HOTARUUUU...!" then run while shouting her name. With speed of light. Letting Anna and Nonoko to run after their ace again. If they can catch up. Such a tiring day for both of them...

* * *

**at Hotaru's studying room.. (Honor students each get a room for free usage.)...~**

"HOTARU!" Mikan swing the door wide open. Only to be welcomed by a water bucket. Falling down onto her without leaving a single drop. Mikan looking for her furiously. There, she sees Hotaru in the corner of the room. She is in her own world. Fixing a swan (looks like robot?) with hammer and other tools. Not even spare the soaking Mikan a glance.

"I can hear you miles away. No need to shout."

"Then why did you put a water bucket there?!" shrieked Mikan with a bucket on her head.

"You need to cool down."

"Why did I need to cool down?! But that's not the issue here! You need to get Hyuga out of the club!"

She shouts out loud. It's a good thing that the room is sound proof.

"Why should I do that?"

"Didn't you see what he did to me the other day?! I don't want him in the club!"

"Not good enough."

"He.. he seems doesn't want to join either." Mikan begins looking other excuse.

"He's still joining." _and he has to unless he wants those embarrassing_ _pictures on internet_. She smirk evilly. Thinking about the raven haired childhood pictures she got.

"But... he..."

"That's enough Mikan. He's a good player. He will reassure our victory in the nationals. And besides, he's in the boys team. You two won't play in the same team." There is no way Hotaru is kicking him out after she saw him play. He's as good as Tsubasa. Shinki also agreed about it.

"But I don't wan to see his stupid face ever again!"

"We're in the same class as him."

"ARGHHH! Don't remind me! Hotaru, kick him out!"

Hotaru decides to continue her work. Time is too precious here. Spending it over an argument with an idiot isn't a wise choice.

"Hotaru... HOTARUU..." Mikan bang her palms on the table. A boxing glove came out of it. Punching Mikan across the room.

"Ho-ta-ru... you little...!" She stands there with flames coming out of her.

"You're the little one here..." Hotaru replied with her animated poker face. That's a fact. Hotaru is 10 centimeters taller than Mikan.

Hotaru sighed. She knows this will be a trouble. Well, not a big one but it will be a bothersome. She takes out a picture from a drawer. She shows it to her.

"If you won't stop whining, this will be spread to every single student here."

Mikan's eyes almost come out. She runs over there and snatch the picture. It's taken from the club demonstration. There, she sees herself in the orange uniform. Which is waaaay too big for her. The pants reaches mid knees (good thing itsn't loose for the waist). She also needs to roll up the shirt. She had to try her best not to trip over. To sum up, she looks ridiculous.

"Why did you take this picture in the first place?!"

"For emergency use."

Mikan stares at her in disbelief. _How did she become my best friend again?_

"Don't forget. Practice starts 30 minutes earlier today." she reminds her forgetful best friend. Students finish earlier but honor students have to attend a meeting.

"Ah! About that. I have to skip today. Luna-chan's coming home. We're picking her up at Kyoto. Then we're gonna have a party. You're invited." Mikan smiles happily. Already forget her foul mood.

"Koizumi's out?"

"Mou, Hotaru... She already becomes my nee-chan a long time ago! So, she isn't Koizumi anymore."

"It's still a Koizumi to me."

"Hotaruuuu.. why can't you just get along with her?" Mikan whines. Pulling her sleeve.

"You're gonna be late to Jinno's class. Better start running." as Hotaru push a red button on a remote control. A flying swan appeared. She hops on to a flying swan and zoomed out.

"Hotaruuuu... wait for me!"

* * *

**Time skip to Alice Hospital at Kyoto...~**

"Luna-chan! How are you feeling? You're okay right?" asked Mikan hugging Luna as soon as Izumi opened the door.

"I'm... okay Mikan. But... you're... chocking me..."

"Eh? I'm very sorry!" She quickly let go.

"Mikan! What are you doing? You're gonna make Luna stay at the hospital again!" Yuka shouted. She drops Luna's clothes and rushes to her. Making sure she's okay.

"I'm okay, Yuka obaa-san."

"Although I'm your aunt, please just call me okaa-san. I'm sure Yurika nee-san would've wanted that." Yuka said. Even though six years has passed since Yurika and her husband death but she still missed her big sister. Then, three years ago, Kouki's brother, Yurika's little brother-in-law, had to moved abroad. He couldn't take Luna along. So, He entrusted Luna to Yukihira family.

"Okay, Okaa-san."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the basketball court...~**

The boys are having basics training. They're doing split steps. Some of them are waiting for their turn.

"Hm? I don't see chibi-tan there. She's really late." asked Tono.

"She went to Kyoto, sempai~" the twins answesrs for him.

"Eh? Kyoto? Why so sudden?" asked Tsubasa. She's his favorite kouhai after all...

"Luna-san's out of the hospital today~"

"Luna?" Tsubasa and Tono said at the same time.

"Mikan-chan's sister~"

"Sister? I haven't heard about that." said Tono.

The twins have to give extra explanation. Natsume who wasn't interested at first, starts sharpening his hearing...

* * *

A/N: I visited Kyoto two months ago.. So, I decided to put it in this story. I need a peaceful and less crowded but elegant environment for Luna's hospital. And Kyoto crossed my mind...

Thanks to SakuraPetals13, crimson906 , and guest who reviewed, marked my story as followed or favorites

and also to the other readers out there! Thank you for supporting me...

till the next update...


	6. Chapter 5 : Kairi Suzuki

Good day readers! I'd like to reply those who reviewed...

**Aritella :** Thank you so much for your concern. I appreciate it. And about the story. Don't worry there will be a twist.. ;D

**Primo : **No you're not! Thank you so much for reading my story!

**Animecouples33 :** Thank you so much for your concern...

Disclaimers : "I own everything that was NEVER exist in Gakuen Alice."

And please ignore my grammar error, typos, etc...

Thank you and enjoy...~

* * *

Chapter 5

"Listen up! There will be a practice match for boys team. You'll go up against Nomi Gakuen next Saturday." As expected, they are really excited. Nomi Gakuen ranked in top 4 last national tournament. Murmurs begins.. Shinki coughed to get their attention.

"It will be at 9 am here. So, you boys have to arrive at 8. Same goes for girls team. Even though, you're not gonna play, you girls still have to come. Understood?"

"Hai...~" all of them said in unison

"Good. Any question?"

"Sempai, is Kairi healed yet?" Yuuya raised his hand and asked

"About that matter. Enji-sensei told me earlier. He's not 100% healed but he'll be playing. Anyway, Nomi Gakuen will send their best players. We better be careful."

"Awsome!" Exclaimed Tsubasa

"I can't wait to play!" Said the others. Except Subaru and Sakurano.

Shinki gave a small smile. Seeing them jumping and chattering around. Looks like they forgot that they just whined because of the harsh training.

* * *

**Yukihira residence family time.. ~**

"So the boys are having a game on Saturday?"

"Yup! It'll be a great match. Kairi-sempai and the others are gonna be there. You should come and watch otou-san!"

"I'd love to. But I've a meeting on that day."

"Really? Even on saturday?."

"Yeah. Send my regards to Shinki and the brats!"

"Mou... Otou-san! Stop calling my friends 'brats'!"

"They're brats! Just looked what they did to me last month! They..."

Yuka sighed. There they go again. The father-daughter bickering session. Well, sooner or later she has to stop them. Or someone from the neighbourhood will bang on their door step.

"All right. Both of you! That's enough." Yuka gave a demonic aura.

"Ha... Hai.." They instantly whimpered.

"Izumi! Stop being so childish! You're 43 years old." Yuka glared at her husband. Mikan's sticking her tounge out. "Same goes with you, Mikan! You're already in high school. Not a 5-year-old child!" That made Mikan bite her tongue.

"We're sorry / Wee'all solly …" They bowed.

"Good."

"Ano... Minna-san..."

"Yes, Luna dear?"

"May I watch the game?"

"But your health..."

"I'm okay, okaa-san. The truth is... I'm... bored resting at home all day."

"She got a point. Let her go, Yuka. Mikan's with her anyway."

"She's right, okaa-san. I promise, I'll take care of her."

"Hhh... Okay. You can go. But keep your medicine and mobile with you all the time. If something happens, call ambulance immediately. Understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Time travel to Saturday at 8.12 am.. ~**

"Minna, Ohayo!"

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan!" The girls greeted back. Mikan spotted Hotaru. She is writing on a clip board. And of course this Hotaru-mania- idiot rushes to her.

"You're late, Baka!"

"Gomen Hotaru. Gomen. I over slept."

"As expected of a Baka. By the way, what's she doing here?" Hotaru stared at Luna at the side line. She's chatting with Sumire and Wakako. Quite far from where the other girls are sitting.

"She wants to watch the game. I invited her."

"You shouldn't have."

"Eh? Why?"

No answer...

"Mou... Hotaru! Why is that? Why? Why?" She sticks her face in three direction. All in max speed.

A nerve is popping out on Hotaru's head. She takes out a weird horseshoe glove. It's ready to spot an annoying baka..

But Hotaru noticed a basketball's flying to their direction. She dogded it. So, the ball hit Mikan. On her head.

"Oww... Itai..." she rubbed her head.

"Oh, it's you." came the raven haired boy with his usual poker face.

"What do you mean 'it's you'?! That really hurts! Apologize!"

"No. It's a baka's fault for not paying attention on court."

"What's that baka hentai?!"

And they run around the court. Mikan wanted to give him hell. While Natsume gladly reject it. That just gave Shinki enough reason to snap. Making all of them (for girls just Mikan) do the running. This is the second time for boys since they just ran 15 laps for warm up.

* * *

**Meanwhile... ~**

"Where are the freshment? They didn't come today?"

"They will start next week."

"Is that so... By the way, who's that guy? I've never seen him in Mikan's photo album."

"That's Natsume Hyuga. Second year new transfer student from France. Also an honor student. Joined the club a few days ago. He's a good player. Not only that, He's very famous with girls. Other boys respect him. Or more like fear him." Sumire explained.

"So that's the guy Mikan's complaining about at home. Well, no wonder girls love him. He's hot." Luna watching him running around.

"Wait! Don't tell me you fall for him. I know they look a like but..."

"Don't be silly, Wakako-chan. Kai-kun's the only one I like."

"Glad to hear that. Don't give up on him, Luna!" Wakako gives her big support.

"Thank you." She gave a small smiled.

* * *

"Shinki-sempai, Nomi Gakuen is here." Hotaru lead them to their coach.

"Ohayo, Shinki-sensei." A middle aged man with few grey hair greeted him

"Ohayo, Enji-sensei." Shinki acknowledge him as the coach of Nomi Gakuen.

"Please take care of us." He bowed. As well as the boys behind him.

"Same goes with us. Let's have a good game." Shinki bowed as well. "Enji-sensei, you may use the second court for warm ups."

"Thank you." He turned to the boys. "Boys, you heard him. Now, put your bags down and start warming up!"

"Hai..!"

* * *

"Ohayo, Minna!" a raven haired guy greeted them.

"Kairi! Guys! When did you arrive?" Tsubasa rushes to them.

"Few minutes ago." He grins "Guys, you can start doing the warm ups. I'll join soon." as the team captain, he ordered his teammates.

"How is your injury?" Subaru stared at his right knee.

"It's healing well. Doctor said I'll be completely healed when the nationals starts."

"That's good to hear." Sakurano sighed in relieved.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Kai. I wanna introduce our new member." Tono drags Natsume. Joinning the conversation.

"New member?"

"This is Natsume Hyuga. Second year. A childhood friend of Ruka. He's just like Tsubasa! You better be prepared!" He smirks. While Natsume frowned for being drag so suddenly.

"Natsume, this is Kairi Suzuki. He's a third year and also the captain of Nomi Gakuen. I told you about him yester..."

"Whoa! He looks similar to you, Kai! Are guys twins or something?!" Kouga interupted him. He's a Nomi Gakuen player with dark red hair, tanned skin and big eyes. He happen to run passed them and heard about the 'new member' topic.

"Know that you mentioned it..." Tono set them next to each other. They're comparing the two of them. Like a mother in a market, who wants to buy a same product with different labels.

"You're right! They've got the same hair style, same height and figure!" Hiromi said in awe. Mochiage nodded in agreement.

"Except for the eyes! Kairi's light brown." Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Why didn't we realize it before?" asked Rui in confusion. Voicing out everybody's question.

"Must be the personality. He's totally different with the easy going Kairi-sempai..~." The twins answered the big question.

"That's it! So that's the problem!" They all said in unison. They all keep giving comments. Including Ruka. Which amazed Natsume.

Kairi and Natsume still standing there. Natsume twitched an eyebrow. Kairi sweat drop, watching the boys in their own world. Forgetting the two of them. He's feeling awkward now. So he tried to break the ice.

"Uh... Anyway, nice to meet you, Natsume. Let's have a good game." He offers a hand shake.

"Same here." He shook his hand.

* * *

Thanks to Aritella, Primo, animecouples33, Dream girl675 for the reviews, marked my story as followed or favorites

and also to the other readers out there! Thank you for supporting me...

till the next update...~


	7. Chapter 6 : Suspicion

Good day readers! I'm sorry for the irregular update. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.. at least not more than a week... XD

Primo : thank you to you too for reading my story! ^_^

animecouples33 : It'll be a surprise! XD

* * *

Chapter 6

"Need a towel?"

Kairi looked up from water tap. He smiled and take the towel. Wiping his face and hair.

"Thanks, Luna-chan."

"No problem."

They stand in silence for a while. No one knows what to say.

"Anyway... That was a good game."

"Yeah. They're strong. Stronger than last year. They might have better chances against them than the rest of us."

Luna looked at him. He's worked up. His face is showing determination to win. Not a slightest hint of trauma or hatred. This side of him always makes her remember why she fell in love with him in the first place. So pure and forgiving. Even to those who have injured his knee. The one who is responsible for it and other dozens cases, the Omino Gakuen.

They just formed a basketball team last year. A team member with only second years and first years. Yet they are the second strongest in Japan. It was a big news when they defeated Nomi Gakuen and made it to the final. In record, they crushed every single team they played against. Leaving at least two players injured. Last year, Tsubasa, Subaru and Ruka were injured. Luckily, it was a light one.

"You're healed, right?"

"Wow! What's going on today? Everybody's askin' the same question! But... yeah. I'm healed. Not completely yet though. Still in recovering stage." He chuckled.

"That's good." she sighed in relieved.

"Thanks... for visiting me during my rehabilitation. I'm sorry for the trouble." He bowed.

" No...no. it wasn't a problem at all! Please don't bow like that. It was what I wanted to do."

"It's not only about visiting. It's also about the other trouble."

Luna froze. She knows what he's trying to say. It's about his rejection. She knows it's real. Not a bad dream or illusion. She decided not to deny it. But it's still hurt after all. She promise to herself. If this situation ever pops out, she will try to be as cheerful as possible. Even if she will have to lie.

"It's okay, Kairi-kun. It's not like we become enemies or something like that. We're still friends, right?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I overreact sometimes. Please just forget what I said." He scratch the back of his head. Smiling sheepishly.

"Deal. It never happened." She smiled

"All right. Let's get back inside. It's getting windy. Not good for your health." He ruffles her hair.

Luna nodded. She walks behind him. Feeling guilty because she just lied. Two months ago, she said that she gave up on him because there is a girl he likes. Luna didn't dare to ask him who's the girl. But... it turned out different. She's not ready to let him go. She wants to fight. Whoever this girl is. She'll beat her and win his heart.

* * *

**Back to the court...**

A one side dodge ball match between Mikan and Natsume is taking place while Shiki and Eiji-sensei isn't here... The others decide to become spectators. The twins are collecting money for who-will-win bet. And Hotaru who commanded the twins to do so.

"Baka hentai! Slanted eyes! Conceited jerk!" Mikan throws many basketballs in lightning speed.

"What's with the naming sense? Can't come up with a better idea, midget?" He dodges every single of them.

"Shut up!"

"Er... Guys, what's happening here?" Kairi sweat dropped. He never saw that side of Mikan before.

"Kairi-sempai, Luna-san, who's your bet? The minimum fee is 500 yen~" The twins are asking him to bet. Hotaru is staring at him with dollar signs.

"Huh?" He looks even more confused.

"This always happens since Natsume joined us. Come on, just make a bet for this match, Kai! I won 1000 yen before." Tsubasa grinned.

"Bet on this match? How is _this bet_ supposed to work?" Kairi sweat dropped. It doesn't look like a match. It's more like someone is trying to hit the other party.

"You see..."

"What are you guys doing?!" Shinki yelled. Eiji-sensei and him just entered the court. Hotaru has disappeared somewhere.

"Crap! We're doomed!" Tono and the others exclaimed.

"All of you! 20 laps around the court! That includes you, Mikan!"

* * *

**Skipping to the time which Nomi Gakuen has to go back...~**

They're seeing Nomi Gakuen off at the bus station..

"Thank you so much for today. I'm sorry for the trouble we caused." Shinki bowed to Eiji-sensei. He's referring to his students' childishness.

"It isn't a trouble at all. I'm happy to see them. Those kids are so lively." He bowed back.

"Hai. They are _too lively_ to the point which gives headache to people around them." Shinki sighed. The elder man laughed.

While the coaches are exchanging farewell conversation, the same goes for the players..

"I'll see you at the nationals." Sakurano offers a hand shake

"Yeah. Make sure you guys made it into top 10. Though I doubt you guys will fail." Kairi grins. He shook his hand.

"And make sure you're 100% healed! Hopefully, we can have a real match there!" Tono punched his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure the captain doesn't push himself while training. So, he can recovered in time." replied one of Nomi Gakuen players.

"Pushing himself in training?! Just what have he done?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

Then the other players start telling the story. Kairi uses this chance to hide slip somewhere before he got strangled by Tsubasa, Tono, Yuuya, etc...

"Pssst... Kairi-sempai..." Mikan waved to him. Kairi tiptoed to her place.

"What is it, Mikan-chan?" He whispered.

"I got information about the item you want to buy." She whispered back.

"Eh? Really?"

"Hai. But it's quite far from here. We need to take the train. How about we go there tomorrow? You need it on Tuesday right?"

"Great! I'm sorry to trouble you though." He gave a small bow.

"It's okay. It's not like I have something to do tomorrow."

"Okay. So, lets meet up at 8 am at this bus stop?"

"All right!"

Unknown to them, Luna heard their conversation. But, she only heard the last part. Which made her suspicious and anxious at the same time. _This can't be! Mikan-chan is the girl Kairi likes?_

* * *

Thanks to animecouples33, . , Mystique0831, Primo for the reviews, marked my story as followed or favorites

and also to the other readers out there! Thank you so much for reading this story... ^_^

till the next update...~

¸.•*¨*`•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*¨*`•. ¸.•*¨*`•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*¨*`• ¸.•*¨*`•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*¨*`•. ¸.•*¨*`•.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*¨*`•


	8. Chapter 7: The 'Date'

Good day readers! Thank you so much for reading this story! *bows deeply..

I'd like to reply those who reviewed.. .

**Primo**: Who won? In this story I potray Mikan as a talented player. Natsume is also definitely talented. So, in an unknown time limit, sometimes Mikan managed to hit Natsume. Sometimes they got interupted (ex: Shinki interupted them) so, Mikan failed to hit him. XD

As for updates, I understand that part coz I've been reading fanfics for years now. At least from readers POV, I understand what you need. And I have to admit, as a reader, I like the part when Authors gave credit to reviewers, fav or follows alerts. so, I decided to do the same :D

**Kirbylicious :** Don't worry! There will be NxM at one point.. It's no fun if I put it early.. specially the lovey dovey moment. Right now, just let them have the 'cat and dog' stage. Thanks a lot for the comment! ^_^ But, I've to warn you though. This gonna take a while...

Here is the next chapter...

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 7

**Sunday, Yukihara Residence at 07.50 am...**

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Mikan ran down stairs. Put her long brown hair in a simple pony tail along the way down.

"Mikan! Don't run inside the house! You'll break something." yelled Yuka from the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san!" She ignored her mother's warning.

"Ohayo, kiddo! What's with the rush?" the head of the family asked. He's watching morning news on TV.

"Ohayo, Otou-san! Hm? Luna-chan isn't awake yet?" She looks around the living room.

"She's going out with Sumire-chan and Wakako-chan today. Anyway, why you wake up this early?"

"I'm meeting up with someone today!" she replied fast. Then took three big bites of toast. Making her mouth full.

_*insert coffee spurting sound here_

"What?! Who's this 'someone'?!" he didn't bother to wipe the stains.

"Otou-san! Don't yell in the house!" Yuka yelled. The man didn't hear her though. His mind is preoccupied with _possibly_ dating matter.

Mikan gives him a weird look. Hands him a table cloth. He wipes it with robotic manner.

_*chomp chomp_.. "No need to get so work up!_ *chomp_ I'm meeting up with Kairi-sempai today. You know him right?" Mikan drank some orange juice. Izumi nodded.

"Okay. I'm done with breakfast. So, I'm gonna go. Ittekimasu!"

"Itte rasshai! Be back by 07.00pm okay?"

"Hai, Okaa-san!"

Mikan wears her sneakers fast and dashes out of the house. Leaving the man in dazed.

* * *

As promised, They meet up at the bus station. She's 12 minutes late. Kairi wasn't bothered by that at all. Because everyone who knows this Ms. Always late, 12 minutes is still waaaay too tolerable than her usual time. As usual, Mikan apologized for being late. Kairi who always acts as the gentlemen forgave her and said he just arrived there as well. Although he came 15 minutes earlier. And also commenting how cute she is in her casual clothes. Shirt jacket, white tank top, blue mini skirt with white leggings. Though it should be Kairi who got the complement. It was no wonder. He looks even hotter in his usual get up. Plain red checked shirt, black cap, with jeans and dark red port shoes. Girls are starring at him in awe when he was waiting. Some of them are trying approach him but he declined them gently.

No wasting more time, they walk straight to the train station. Since it's Sunday morning, not many people are taking train. Inside the station, they only see a few adults and a few group of teenagers. When their train comes, they can get seats easily. Mikan sat in the corner. It's her favorite spot. Every time she travels by train, she would try to find one at the corner. Kairi followed her. He sat besides her.

The train has to make a few stop at some stations. So, it's gonna take awhile. Mikan uses her time to chat. Mainly complaining about the other raven haired boy. How he kept on teasing her. How he annoyed the hell out of her. How he caused much trouble for both of them. She made funny expression which made Kairi laughed. And at some point, he ruffles her hair. Making a girl in another compartment burned with jealousy.

_A/N: You guys should know who she is. So, there is no need for me to explain (* WHACK* looking for excuse of being lazy)_

Few minutes later, they got off the train and walked out of the station. Mikan took out a piece of paper. She began looking for direction.

"Let's see.. from Ikebukuro station, we have to walk five blocks here... " She pointed to the left side. The she took the lead. Kairi is following beside her. Not helping her cos he's bad with maps.

"Then take a right turn..." "and pass six blocks..." and, here we are!" Now they stand in front of an old store. Filled with antic books. Kairi looks delighted. He dragged her in immediately.

* * *

"Kairi-sempai, that one looks interesting!" she pointed at an old children book behind the cashier. _Peter Pan in Kenshington Gardens._

"You've got good eyes, young lady." said the owner of the shop. A Japanese-American woman with short curly hair. "That book is really rare. Rare of the rarest. Published in 1906, The book only made 500 copies around the world. I'm really lucky to get one."

"Really? I'd like to have one too!" she looks enthusiastic. Kairi smiled nervously.

"Ano..., Mikan-chan. Do you know the prize?" He whispered.

"Eh? I dunno. Maybe around 5000 yen or something?"

"That book cost around 132.880 yen, you know?" Kairi sweat dropped.

"WHAT?! You're joking right?"

"No. your boyfriend's right. Actually, I won it in an auction last year. It cost me 183.250 yen."

" 183.250 yen for a single book?! I'd never be able to afford it!" Mikan is too shock to spot the word 'boyfriend'. Moreover, the old lady is kind enough to show them the super rare and expensive book.

After seeing the book (they are too scared to touch it), they bide good bye to the lady and went out. Heading back to the train station.

"Mikan-chan, Thank you so much for helping me out."

"Not at all. Someone from my class likes antic books. She knows a lot of stores. Many of them are out of town. So, she showed me that store. It's the only one near our house."

"I see. Say my thanks to your friend as well."

"Sure thing!" she beamed.

Not long after that, they arrived at entrance of the train station.

"Mikan-chan, do you have something to do after this?"

"I guess no."

"Do you want to go somewhere? It's my treat. For this." He showed her a paper bag from the antic store.

"Really? Okay! I'll go."

"Great! Where do you wanna go?"

"Uhm... I've no idea."

"How about Shibuya? Actually, I need to buy wristband and another pair of shoes. Mine is almost ripped." He smiled sheepishly.

"Okay! Let's go!" This time it's her turn to drag him. Kairi smiled at her. Being an only child, he's glad to have her around. It's like taking care of a little sister.

* * *

**Outside of Shibuya Station..**

"This area is even more crowded on weekends." She sweat dropped. It was a big difference from Ikebukuro to Shibuya station. It's like most people migrate from other areas to here.

"Well.. It can't be helped. It's a popular area after all."

"You're right. So, Where should we start?"

"How about that shop? It's on sale!" He pointed to a sport shop across the road. It's packed with older men and boys. But she doesn't mind. She loves that kind of store more than clothing stores. Plus, they have the same hobby.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Unknown to both of them, this certain girl is getting more irritated. Every single seconds just made things worse for her. She gritted her teeth. When the traffic light turned green, she crossed the road. Keeping few meters distance behind them.

* * *

**Inside the sport store...**

"Look! This shoes is really cool! It's only 4335 yen for a pair." She shoved a dark blue shoes with black lines around them.

"Good job, Mikan-chan! Okay... I need to find my size... 27..27.." He browsed through a shoe rack.

"Excuse me, young man. Can I help you find something?" an employee approached them.

"Yes. I need to find this type. My size is 27."

"All right. Please wait for a moment." the man disappeared to an alley. Then he brought a shoe box. He opened it for Kairi. Asked him to tried it.

"These pair is great! I'll take it." He grinned. Mikan nodded. She likes that type too.

"Actually for today, we have couple discount. If you buy a matching pair, you can get more discount. It will be 8250 yen for two pairs."

"Really?" he turns to Mikan. "Mikan-chan, why don't you try these type as well?"

"Eh? I can't. My allowance will run out if I buy that shoes."

"What are you saying? It's my treat! Oji-san, please get size 23.5 " the man nodded.

"Wait! I can't accept that!" He's not listening.. "Kairi-sempai!"

* * *

**At the cashier..~**

It's a tough and long job to make Mikan agreed. Besides the shoes, he managed to get a matching pair of wristband as well.. Plain black color for him and baby blue color with white stripe for Mikan.

_But, she's the type who forgets problem easily_. He glances at her. She's not angry or pouting anymore. She's busy looking at other stuffs. He turns back to the cashier.

"That will be 9250 yen, sir." said two cashiers at the same time.

"Yes / Hn.." two young men also answered at the same time. Kairi turns to the boy beside him. There, he's looking at the _almost exact_ copy of him. Holding out a wallet.

"Natsume?" Kairi blinked. Surprised to see him there.

"Kairi... sempai." He turns to the man who called his name. He's also surprised.

* * *

A/N : about _Peter Pan in Kenshington Gardens,_ I dunno about the exact price. But it was said on BBC it cost around 600-800 pound sterling in auction. So I made the price up_. XD_

I'd like to thanks to Primo (extra thanks for you), Legendarystatus, Me Myself And Bunny, Kirbylicious, Maximum Immortality, Syao Blossoms, rara890, for the reviews, marked my story as followed or favorites

and also to the other readers out there! ... ^_^

till the next update...~

•.. ღ.•* ̈* ̧ ̧ ̧ ̧.•* ̧ •.. ღ.•* ̈* ̧ ̧ ̧ ̧.•* ̧ •.. ღ.•* ̈* ̧ ̧ ̧ ̧.•* •.. ღ.•* ̈* ̧ ̧ ̧ ̧.•* ̧ •.. ღ.•* ̈* ̧ ̧


	9. Chapter 8 : The Unexpected Event

Hi readers! Thank you so much for reading the last chap..

**NatsuIkuMikAmu (Guest)**: Err... cos I was sleepy? Well... it was almost dawn here... ^_^;

**Primo:** They didn't actually bought the same stuffs. It's just the price that ended up the same. anyway, You're very welcome! ^◡^

Anyway, the next chapter is down there...

Just scroll down and Enjoy~...

* * *

Chapter 8

"Yukihira-san!" Someone called out to her from outside the shop.

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan looks surprised yet happy. She goes out of the shop. "What are you doing here?"

"I bought Usagi's food and his other necessities at that shop." Ruka pointed at a pet shop across the road. "How about you? You come here with Imai-san?"

"No. I am with Kairi-sempai. He's paying at the cashier now. He'll be out soon."

"Eh? This shop..." He looks up and see the the sign board.

"What's wrong Ruka-pyon?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mikan-chan!" He jogged to her side. Then he sees the other companion. "Eh? Ruka-pyon's here already?"

"Kairi-sempai." Ruka gave greeted him.

"We're about to go there and fetch you, you know?" He grins.

"We?" Mikan looks confused.

" That's me and Natsume." He pointed to the bored looking guy. Walking with one of his hand in a pocket.

"What's he doing here?!" Mikan exclaimed. Pointing at Natsume. Attracting attention from other people around them.

Natsume twitched. He has traveled to many countries. He dealt with so many people with different cultures. Rude or kind type of person. But never cross his mind that someday he'll meet this so-not-mannered little girl.

"Little girl, didn't your parents told you it's rude to point at someone?"

"Yes! But not to a baka hentai!" She put her tongue out. Natsume gave her a glare. Then there goes the glaring contest... people who have sixth sense could see faint electricity between them.

The tension between them is really heavy. Ruka is fidgeting. Kairi gives a nervous chuckle. The hentai word even attracts more unnecessary attention. People starts whispering. That made things worse.

"Er... Mikan-chan, Natsume, why don't the four of us get some lunch over there?" Kairi pointed at a cafe.

* * *

The moment they all enter the cafe, people immediately turns their heads at them. The girls in the cafe are gawking. With hearts in their eyes. That counts for elder women as well. While the boys who are currently on a date, give the three boys a heavy glare. Cursed them in their minds. Luckily, no girls dare to approach them. It's all thanks to Natsume's glare. That successfully wake those soon-to-be fan-girls up. Breaking those hearts shape eyes. Though it doesn't work to all girls.

A waiter. Possibly a high school part timer, lead them to an empty table in a corner. He gave them the menu. Giving them information of today's promotion and most favorite beverages.

"One ice lemon tea and one napolitan spaghetti please." Kairi stated his usual order.

"Black coffee and a chicken sandwich." Natsume said without looking at the menu.

"Mmm... one manggo juice and... a tuna pizza please."

The waiter writes down the orders. Then he turns to Mikan. "And how about you, miss?"

"Ermm... one strawberry milk shake.. one fettucini carbonara... One banana split.. and one cinnamon roll. Wait! Or fruit pie is better? Umm.. I can't decide." She's comparing fruit pie and cinnamon roll pictures in the menu.

"Just take all of them, Mikan-chan." Kairi suggested.

"But, isn't it a bit too much?"

"You can share it with me if you don't mind."

"Really? You're a life safer, sempai!" Then she turns to the waiter. "One strawberry milk shake, one fettucini carbonara, one banana split, one cinnamon roll and one fruit pie please."

The waiter nodded. Repeating what's written on a paper and he'll be back in a few minutes with the orders.

"Still in growing stage? No wonder you eat like a pig."

"None of your concern, jerk! I'll eat whatever I want to eat!"

Kairi and Ruka sweat drop.

"Er.. well, anyway, what are you two doing here?" Kairi tries to pick a subject. Distracting these two from another fight.

"Natsume needs to find some basketball equipment. Since he's not familiar with stores in Tokyo yet, I accompany him here. And I also need to buy Usagi's food."

"I see.. so, you lived outside Tokyo before? Lets see... is it Kyoto, Nagoya or Yokohama?" He tried to guess.

"None. I lived in France."

"France?! Cool! That's amazing! How was it?"

"Not that great. It was boring. I prefer Australia, America or here, in Japan."

"Really? Eh? Wait! Did you mention other countries as well?" Natsume nodded. Kairi is amazed.

"Just how many countries you've lived at?"

And the conversation goes on while they're having their meal. Kairi and Ruka mainly do the talking. Natsume just listens to them. Sometimes gives a word or two. Mikan isn't interested in that topic. Specially that topic which is related to him. She ignores them and sip her milkshake peacefully.

Then, here comes the time where girls have to go to the bathroom. It's the Nature calls... so, she stands up.

"I'm going to the toilet for awhile."

"It's behind that corner. Just go straight from the alley." Kairi gave direction.

She gave the okay signal.

* * *

**Skipping whatever she did in the toilet..~**

After she's done with her business. She washes her hands and went out of the bathroom. It was a dim alley. No lights on. But she doesn't mind. It's till day light.

She was in the middle of the alley when she notice a tall figure. Somebody stands there. In the middle. Blocking her way out. The back is facing her. Mikan walks to the right side. There is a bigger gap there than the left side. With her size, she could fit in easily.

But the man suddenly turns around. Greeted her.

"Hello there, miss!" Now, Mikan can see his figure clearly. A tall boy. Older than her. Maybe he's in college. Lots of piercings. Hair dyed. Creepy smile. In summary, he looks like a delinquent boy.

"...Hello?" She hesitates.

"You seemed bored. Why don't you join us?" another two boys appeared from the corner. Their appearance is the same as him.

"He's right! I bet it's because your boyfriend is ignoring you. Just broke up with him! Play with us instead." said the delinquent with shoulder length blond hair.

"Huh? Boyfriend?" She blinks several times.

"The boy who sits beside you. He's your boyfriend right? Don't feel sad. We'll accompany you."

"What are you talking about? Kairi-sempai isn't my boyfriend." Mikan denies innocently.

"Really? Or is it his twins?"

"His twins?"

"The guy who sits beside that blond guy. Then that must be your boyfriend."

"What?! You're kidding me! That will never happen! Not in a billion years! Now, please step a side. I need to go back." She pushes her way out.

But those guys don't give up easily. One of them grab her hand. With her tiny body, she was pulled back instantly.

"Don't be mad coz your ex sits there with you. Come with us." He drags her to a back door without any effort.

Mikan's gonna explode soon. _How can these guys come up with such a stupid statement?_

"Like I said! He's not my boyfriend so he's not my ex! Now let me go!" she begins to struggle. Kicking their feet.

"Nice effort girl! But you're still coming with us." one of the three smirks.

"I said let me..."

"She doesn't want to go with you. Are you guys deft of something?"

They all turn to see the person who's interrupting.

"Well.. well.. isn't the ex coming to the rescue?" those three have creepy smiles on their faces.

"I told you a thousand times! He's not my ex!" She screams while still being grabbed. Pointing at Natsume.

"You heard her."

Then Natsume walks straight to Mikan. He's not pulling her other hand to free her. Instead, he pull her face towards him and kiss her. On the lips. For three seconds. Mikan and the three delinquents turn into statues.

After that, he release her face. Grab her other hand and pull her from the delinquent.

"Just like she said. I'm not her ex. We never break up. So, don't take somebody's girlfriend without permission." He said giving death glares.

* * *

End of the chapter...

_A/N : I'd like to say something regarding updates for this story. Since, I'll be doing a training program tomorrow. Which is aboard. This will affect the updates schedule. I think I can update this story every three or four days. The latest is six. But not more than a week (It's a promise! If there's no wifi problem in my dorm later). I'm sorry for the inconvenience._ *bows deeply

I'd like to thank XxJMLxX, PaRaNoId rOsE, riaanaa, Primo, Littlelover123, NatsuIkuMikAmu (Guest) for reviewing and marking my this story as follows or favorites..

And also thanks to the othe readers out there! *wave hands

Till the next update...! ≧^◡^≦

εїз Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯`»εїз Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ°.¸¸.•´¯`»°.¸¸.•´¯εїз Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¸¸.•´¯`»°.


End file.
